Now my name is Black
by Kimmy Scarpetta
Summary: Les mots ont une portée différente dans le monde magique, Draco Malfoy le savait mieux que quiconque et pourtant, quand son père prononça ces mots il n'y cru pas…
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now my name is Black**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages n'est à moi.

**Rating :** T

**Paring :** HPDM

**Warning :** Slash

**Particularité de cette fiction :** Je suis espagnole alors soyez un peu indulgent s'il vous plait ! Merci !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dans le monde magique les mots ont une force plus importante que dans le monde Moldu. Un mot peut provoquer les plus grandes catastrophes, car ils sont chargés de magie et ils créent une sorte de serment avec celui qui les prononce. C'est pour cela que les parents sorcier apprennent très tôt à leur enfant qu'il faut « tourner sept fois sa langue dans bouche avant de parler ». Mais bien entendu, les enfants oublient les conseils des parents et même les parents oublient facilement leur recommandations, surtout s'ils sont emportés par la colère.

Alors quand Lucius Malfoy avait hurlé ces mots son fils avait attendu cinq bonnes minutes le temps de laisser son père les révoqués. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Alors Draco savait ce qui lui restait à faire, et tant bien même il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, frappant les oreillers et étouffant ses cris de rage dans les draps de soies. Ses larmes se tarirent et il reprit peu à peu la maîtrise de sa voix et de ses actes. Il essaya plusieurs fois d'appeler l'un des nombreux elfes de maison, mais aucun n'arriva. C'était clair, la sentence faisait déjà effet.

Il savait qu'il n'avait presque plus de temps, s'il restait encore là sans rien faire il était bon pour sortir en pyjamas dans la campagne.

Mais le choc passé il ne lui restait plus assez de force. Il ouvrit la valise qu'il prenait quand il partait à Poudlard. Il y mit tout et n'importe quoi n'étant pas habitué à faire ses valises. C'est pour cela qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à la fermer et à la faire tenir sur son balai.

Grace à un système ingénieux, mais toutefois rudimentaire, il arriva à faire tenir sa valise sur le manche de son Nimbus 2001 et à faire assez contre poids avec son corps pour se stabiliser.

La fenêtre ouverte il fonça au dehors assez incertain s'attendant à tomber à la renverse. Son balai était plus difficile à manier avec le poids de sa valise. Le vent était frais et il n'était pas assez couvert pour le supporter. Mais sa cape était dans sa valise et il n'était pas question de l'ouvrir alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Il arriva finalement au-delà des limites du manoir Malfoy et au moment où il passa les barrières magiques et qu'il voulut regarder en arrière le manoir disparu. Il était considéré comme étranger à sa propre demeure !

Un sanglot le prit et il se concentra sur le trajet qu'il devrait prendre. Dans sa tête il savait qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour survivre un mois dehors. Et sa fierté lui interdisait de demander de l'aide.

Comme tout enfant de 13 ans il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir, que d'une manière ou d'une autre tout allait s'arranger. Son père allait changer d'avis. Sa mère l'aiderait. Il trouverait d'ancien ou récent associés de son père pour l'aider.

Il ne s'imaginait pas à cet instant qu'il allait se faire dépouiller du peu qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que dans deux semaines il se retrouverait dehors emmitouflé dans une cape, la tête reposant sur sa valise presque vide et les joues creuses à regarder ce monde impitoyable.

Bientôt tout espoir quittera ses yeux et quand une personne à l'allure sombre s'approchera de lui et lui demandera : _« Quel est ton nom ? »_ il répondra dans un sanglot : _« Je n'en ai plus »_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je ne sais pas si c'est clair. Quand je l'ai relu ça me semblait pas mal et je n'avais rien d'autre à rajouté. Mais la suite sera sans doute beaucoup plus claire que ce prologue…

J'ai besoin de votre avis sur ce que j'ai écrit, comme je ne suis pas française j'ai besoin de savoir si j'arrive bien à écrire français maintenant. Surtout que l'année prochaine je passe le bac alors…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Appuyez sur « Review this chapter » s'il vous plait !**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Now my name is Black~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, à par l'histoire et je ne touche pas d'argent en la publiant.

**Note 1 :** Petites informations sur l'histoire : Lupin était professeur en troisième année, mais il décida de quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année pour des raisons obscures. Croutard a disparu et Harry ne sais pas qu'il est Peter. Le tournoi des Trois Sorcier à bien eut lieu et Cédric et mort. Voldemort est apparu à la fin de la cinquième année d'Harry.

**Note 2 :** Merci à Kay (Kay the setter of univers sur le site) pour m'avoir aidé à bien tourner mes phrases et à trouver de jolis synonymes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RRA (Réponse aux Reviews Anonymes) :**

Bubulle : Première review ! Merci beaucoup ! Ça m'a donné confiance en moi et j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre !

Lola : Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Mandragore : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Silvercedre : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le texte était assez clair et je pense que celui qui suis le sera encore plus car Kay (ma cousine) m'a aidé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Bonne lecture~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter avait 15 ans cette année, bientôt 16. Et déjà sa vie avait pris un tournant considérable. Une prophétie lui annonçait qu'il devait tuer Voldemort et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il apprenait par la même occasion que l'ennemi publique numéro 1 (enfin, ex-ennemi publique numéro 1 après le grand retour de Voldemort) j'ai nommé Sirius Black était son parrain et qu'il était innocent.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se trouvait dans le salon des Black avec la famille Weasley et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour discuter des affaires et des plans du Lord Noir.

Harry avait un peu discuté avec Sirius. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas du tout à quoi il s'attendait. Il voyait Sirius comme un homme sale, barbu, avec les cheveux gras, instable et le regard de fauve. Il était tombé sur un homme séduisant, propre, charismatique et parfaitement lucide.

Les conversations qu'ils avaient eu étaient toujours civilisées et drôle. C'est pour cela qu'Harry avait été très enthousiaste quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait passer tout l'été chez son parrain.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver. La maison était propre, Lupin lui avait dit que Sirius avait passé deux ans à la rénovée. Et il avait fait du bon travail. Chaque membre de l'Ordre avait un endroit où dormir, la cuisine était propre et fonctionnelle, le garde mangé plein et aucune trace de créature bizarroïde à signaler hormis l'elfe de maison qui passait toujours en grommelant.

La réunion finie Dumbledore donna à chacun une chambre et invita tous les membres à partager un repas dans la cuisine. Harry se leva prestement pour saluer Sirius, mais ce dernier était déjà partit.

- _Ou est Sirius ?_ Demanda Harry au professeur Lupin.

- _Occupé à jouer les gardes malades._ Répondit l'ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry chercha à en savoir plus, mais Lupin ne consentit qu'à lui dire qu'il y avait un malade dans la maison et que Sirius se chargerait de tout lui raconter plus tard.

Finalement Sirius arriva à la fin du repas et il ne resta que quelques minutes avant de repartir avec deux bols de soupe et des potions. Lupin s'enquit du malade et Sirius lui répondit vaguement qu'il allait un peu mieux.

Le lendemain Harry trouva Sirius dans le salon. Il s'installa à ses côtés et ils partagèrent une tasse de thé tout en discutant jusqu'au déjeuné. Le brun ne réussit pas à lui faire dire qui était le fameux malade.

Au déjeuné, Harry était à côté de Sirius et Remus était à la gauche de son ami. Ils se régalaient tous du délicieux rôti de Molly quand Severus Snape arriva et qu'il ne trouva qu'une place de libre à la gauche d'Harry.

- _Alors Black_, fit le professeur de potion en se servant à son tour, _comment va ton fils ?_

Harry manqua de recracher son jus de citrouille. Sirius ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un fils ! C'était donc lui le malade ? Autour de la table les conversations cessèrent et Remus fut le seul à lancer un regard noir à Snape qui l'ignora superbement.

- _Mieux._ Répondit Sirius en continuant de manger.

- _La dragoncelle…_ Murmura Snape. _Ce n'est pas une maladie très commune… Elle ne touche généralement que les Sangs-purs._

- _Si tu le dis_. Soupira le parrain d'Harry en faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas enfoncer sa fourchette dans l'œil de son ennemi.

- _Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte Severus,_ intervient Remus_, en 1789 un Moldu nommé Jeff Rega…_

_- Oh la ferme ! Arrête de jouer les mères poules Lupin ! _Grogna Severus.

- _Ne parle pas comme ça à Remus !_ Hurla Sirius.

- _Et voilà le mari qui rapplique._ Soupira le professeur de potion avec un sourire ironique.

- _Je vais te…_

Harry avait maintenant la tête collé contre la table pour ne pas être dans la trajectoire d'un sort perdu. Les deux anciens ennemis avaient sorti leurs baguettes et s'étaient à moitié relevés. Remus retenait Sirius par la manche et Maugrey fol-œil avaient ses deux yeux rivés sur Severus.

- _Ça suffit !_ Hurla quelqu'un depuis la prote de la cuisine.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers cette personne. C'était un jeune homme assez petit et pâle. Il portait un pyjama noir et un châle marron. Ses mains étaient squelettiques et ses joues étaient creuses. Il semblait effectivement très malade, il restait quelques plaques verdâtres sur sa peau, mais elles étaient très claires.

Quand Harry avait dû combattre un dragon en quatrième année, il avait cherché des sorts pour en vaincre un, il se souvenait que dans un livre l'auteur parlait de la dragoncelle comme une maladie héréditaire qui tirait son origine du 13 ème siècle du temps ou les sorciers mangeaient des dragons pour en obtenir leur force et de la magie. Certain sorciers la mangeaient crue ce qui leur provoquait de forte irruption de plaques vertes et une fièvre atroce qui les faisaient délirés et sans traitement ils mourraient après de longues souffrances.

Ce garçon avait bien la dragoncelle, du moins en il en était presque guérit.

Harry le regarda encore. Il avait les cheveux fins et raides, et bizarrement ils étaient blancs. Et ses yeux lui parurent blancs, mais en y regardant de plus prêt ils étaient gris, gris clairs.

Tout à coup, le garçon sembla tourné de l'œil et il dû se retenir à la porte. Sirius s'était tout de suite levé suivit de Remus pour se précipité vers le garçon.

- _Draco ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever !_

Harry sursauta à l'entente du prénom, mais c'est Snape qui fut la plus rapide et qui hurla :

- _Malfoy !_

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Le Serpentard qui avait disparu après sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Plus de trace de lui. Cela avait fait l'objet de plusieurs articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier parce que Lucius Malfoy était un célèbre politicien. D'après son père et les Aurors il s'agissait d'une fugue. Et prêt de trois ans plus tard Draco Malfoy réapparaissait ! Ici ! Chez Sirius !

- _Ce n'est plus Malfoy. _Murmura-t-il. _Mon nom est Black._

Le verre que tenait Harry s'écrasa par terre et Ron imita parfaitement le poison hors de l'eau alors qu'Hermione qui n'avait rien vu venir avait le cerveau en surchauffe.

- _Je vais le reconduire dans sa chambre._ Fit Lupin.

Sirius voulu aller avec lui, mais Remus le repoussa dans la cuisine en murmurant :

- _Il faut que tu ais une conversation avec Harry._

Un peu plus tard Harry et Sirius étaient tous les deux assis dans le salon. Le brun était toujours aussi choqué et n'osait pas parlé n'étant pas sûr de sa voix. De son côté Sirius ne savais pas par où commencé. Finalement c'est Harry qui se lança :

- _Malfoy est ton fils ?_

- _Oui. Enfin, pas vraiment…_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Malfoy est ton fils oui ou non ?_

_- En vérité, il ne s'appelle plus Malfoy tu sais._

_- J'ai cru comprendre… Il a dit s'appeler Black._

- _En fait, il ne s'appelle pas Black, du moins pas encore. Je suis toujours un criminel aux yeux de la loi, je n'ai pas pu l'adopté légalement tu vois…_

- _Tu veux dire que tu l'as adopté !_ S'exclama Harry très surpris.

- _Pas légalement._ Rappela son parrain.

- _Je… Je ne comprends plus rien Sirius…_

Son parrain soupira et d'un coup de baguette il ferma la porte et l'insonorisa. Il resta quelques secondes sans parler puis finalement il raconta à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé quelques années plus tôt, au mois d'Aout 1994.

…

Sirius venait de s'échappé d'Azkaban. Maintenant qu'il avait vu Harry il était prêt à partir vers le nord, vers Poudlard pour retrouver Peter et le tuer. Oui, le tuer !

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Plus exactement : il le sentit. Cette odeur de larmes, de crasse et de vomi. La même que celle qu'il sentait quand il était à Azkaban. Il s'avança vers l'odeur, toujours sous sa forme d'animagi.

L'odeur venait d'une boule, d'une personne de petite taille emmitouflée dans une cape. Une cape d'hivers, mais la forme ne cessait de trembler derrière les poubelles. Sirius s'avança et la forme trembla encore plus tout en essayant de cacher ses couinements.

Finalement l'ex-prisonnier se retransforma sachant qu'il ne risquait rien, la forme n'allait pas l'attaqué, elle était trop faible pour cela. Il s'approcha de la forme et une odeur d'urine prit d'assaut ses narines humaines. La forme avait tellement peur qu'elle n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Un peu dégouté mais toutefois habitué Sirius s'avança encore. Arrivé devant la forme il s'agenouilla en fronçant les narines. Il hésita avant de retirer la cape pour voir le visage de la forme.

Il vit d'abord des cheveux blancs. Puis la forme se ratatina contre le mur et il put voir son visage. Un visage maigre, les yeux gris globuleux et les joues creuses, les dents jaunes, le teins cireux et le regard fuyant.

C'était un garçon, mais il était tellement maigre qu'il aurait bien pu s'agir d'une fille en réalité.

Sirius était étonné par ses cheveux blancs et par l'âge de l'enfant. Il ne lui en donnait pas plus de 12. Vu la corpulence de l'enfant il n'avait pas trouvé de quoi se nourrir depuis qu'il était à la rue. Il avait dû manger des produits avariés. Il ne devait pas être dans la rue depuis longtemps, sinon il serait mort soit il se serait habitué à la vie de rue et il aurait appris comment se nourrir.

L'ex détenu fit glissé ses yeux le long de l'enfant, derrière lui il y avait une valise, valise qu'il semblait vouloir protégée à tout prix. C'est à ce moment que Sirius le vit, là, sur la valise, l'emblème de Poudlard !

Mais que faisait un étudiant dans la rue ? Avait-il fugué ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas retourner chez ses parents après avoir eu faim ?

En soupirant Sirius demanda :

_- Quel est ton nom ?_

Le garçon sursauta et Sirius du poser deux fois la question avant qu'il ne réponde dans un sanglot :

- _Je n'en ai plus._

Sirius ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il regarda plus attentivement le garçon avant de lui saisir la main. Elle tressauta contre la sienne. Elle était froide et parfaitement lisse. Sirius connaissait ces mains, il avait eu les mêmes avant, sa mère l'obligeait lui et son frère à se laver les mains cinq fois par jours avec des potions, cela les rendaient très douces et c'était surtout c'était une coutume des sangs-purs.

Sirius se souvenait aussi que quand il avait quitté la maison sa mère lui avait hurlé qu'il n'était plus son fils. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il n'était plus un Black ou même qu'il n'était plus de la famille. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit ! Elle avait juste brulé son nom sur la tapisserie. Parce que retirer son nom de famille à un sorcier c'était comme le priver d'une partie de lui-même. Surtout pour un sorcier mineur qui dépendait des parents et donc du nom de la famille.

Ce garçon, ce sang-pur, ce gamin, il avait été renié, définitivement, jeté à la rue et oublié de sa famille. Quand on l'avait renié on l'avait condamné à mort. Qui sait ce qu'il avait pu endurer avant que Sirius ne tombe sur lui. La façon dont il protégeait la valise montrait que c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Sirius priait juste pour que la faim et la peur de mourir d'anémie et de pénurie soit les seules choses qu'il ait enduré. Mais il savait que c'était faux, le gamin avait vu pire. Parce que ses cheveux étaient blancs et que ce n'était pas naturel. L'enfant avait dû avoir très peur pour que ses cheveux deviennent blancs.

Les deux paires d'yeux gris se rencontrèrent et Sirius su ce qu'il devait faire, parce que le garçon lui rappelait celui qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait jamais connu James et si sa mère avait été monstrueuse au point de lui retirer son nom.

- _Quel est ton prénom dans ce cas ?_

Le garçon sursauta et rompit le contact. Sirius patienta le temps que le garçon murmure :

- _Draco._

- _Bien, Draco, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?_

Draco n'accepta pas tout de suite. Le garçon était très prudent et très peu confiant. Sirius eut beaucoup de mal à lui prouver sa bonne fois. Il fut obligé de lui dévoiler son identité et la façon dont il avait réussi à s'échapper de prison. Quand le garçon fut assuré qu'il aurait la vie sauve et de quoi manger Sirius dû le porter jusqu'à la maison de ses parents.

Draco ne se rempluma pas tout de suite. Il se rétablit lentement, mais sûrement, le mois de novembre arriva qu'il fut totalement rétablit et qu'il fut capable d'aider Sirius à remettre à neuf le manoir.

Comme Draco n'avait plus de nom, il n'était plus considéré comme mineur, il avait à peine 13 ans, il était instable psychologiquement et immature magicalement, mais aux yeux de la loi il était majeur. Il put donc lancer les sorts pour combattre les créatures qui peuplaient les placards. Ce furent celles-ci mêmes qui servirent de cobaye aux cours que lui donnait Sirius. L'ex détenu avait retrouvé d'anciens manuels de cours et Draco se montrait avide de connaissance et assez doué.

Mais il était toujours instable, il dormit longtemps dans le même lit que Sirius et il se réveillait toutes les nuits en hurlant sans pouvoir se rendormir. Il lui arrivait de ne pas dormir de la nuit par peur des cauchemars. Sirius du donc se remettre à la confection de potion. Draco refusa d'abords de prendre les potions de sommeils sans que Sirius ne les ait testées avant, puis il finit par les boire.

Six mois passèrent et ils étaient devenus très proches. Tellement proches que Draco se confiait à Sirius et il finit un jour par tout lui raconté. Leur relation n'en ressortit que plus forte.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas oublié la vengeance et la haine qu'il ressentait pour Peter. Mais maintenant Draco comptait sur lui, il n'était plus question de partir dans le nord à la chasse au rat.

Sirius se confia aussi à Draco et c'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent voir Dumbledore. Le directeur cru à l'histoire de Sirius, c'était assez étonnant ! Remus fut plus difficile à convaincre, mais il finit par demander pardon à Sirius.

A la fin de l'année Remus s'installa chez Sirius. Draco le prit très mal et n'accepta la présence du loup-garou parmi eux. C'est cet été là que Sirius décida d'adopter Draco.

…

- _Je… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir._

Et Harry quitta la pièce en courant alors que Sirius se prenait la tête entre les mains. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir pris Draco ce soir-là, le Blandin lui avait sauvé la vie, mais il ne voulait pas que le fils de son meilleur ami le haïsse parce qu'il était maintenant le père du garçon qu'il détestait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Voilà ! Le chapitre 1 est plus long que le Prologue, mais c'est logique aussi ! **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! **Merci aussi à Kay qui m'a aidé à trouver de jolies tournures de phrase et des synonymes !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Appuyez sur « Review this chapter » s'il vous plait !**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
